1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device and a storage driving circuit for driving the display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, in general, includes an array substrate having a pixel electrode, an opposite substrate having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal layer has liquid crystals having dielectric anisotropy. The alignment of the liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer varies in response to an electric field applied thereto, changing the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer and displaying an image.
LCD devices have various advantageous characteristics, such as a thin thickness, low power consumption, high resolution, etc., and thus, LCD devices have been used in the electronic device field in notebook computers, monitors, etc. Also, mobile communication devices include LCD devices that display information, as well as still images, moving images, broadcasts, etc.
However, the power consumption of LCD devices has increased as the resolution of the LCD devices has increased. Also, LCD devices are required to have faster response speeds in order to display moving images.